Vandread: A Fight For Survival
by i-defy-fate
Summary: As a civil war on Taarak breaks out. 23 years later leaves us with a 17 year old Hibiki that has seen it all as he fought on the frontline. As a Commander and Squad Leader it is his duty that those under his command survive. Can he defend everyone as a race of alien bugs hidden deep beneath the surface come out after a millennia of slumber. Rated MA for a reason! characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Vandread: The fight for survival**

_As a civil war on Taarak breaks out. 23 years later leaves us with a 17 year old Hibiki that has seen it all as he fought on the frontline. As a Commander and Squad Leader it is his duty that those under his command survive. Can he defend everyone as a race of alien bugs hidden deep beneath the surface come out after a millennia of slumber._

_**Warning!**_

_**This story will have some sexual situations, but no actual sex. Also the characters from beginning to end will be OOC besides the women until later on.**_

_**This was rated M for a reason!**_

The smoky atmosphere and pungent smell of alcohol filled the bar as a man in military fatigues sat on one of the cushioned stools flicking the ashes of his cigarette into the tray on the counter.

The sound of many personnel chatting and laughing as well as the sounds of sliding chairs was enough to annoy the man as his emerald eyes narrowed at the crowd. _'Fucking kids…'_

Now with himself being only 17, he still had more experience in the field than all of the men in the room put together.

'_They all itch to get on the battlefield. To kill some bugs. To earn __**glory**__…what a bunch of bullshit.' _His eyes cut across every person in the room. '_They're all green as the fucking grass on the women's planet.'_

He gave a sigh and took another drag before blowing the smoke out and taking a drink of his whiskey. _'The second they step foot on Taarak again they will wish they never joined the corp…'_

His eyes went to the screen in the corner of the room as the news began.

"**Breaking news from the front!"**

"**We are here at Fort Blood and the TMC is currently suiting up for what appears to be a battle situation-"** The man snorted before taking another drag. **"-of epic proportions. General Mathius has confirmed the arachnids are beginning to mass on the other side of the mountain range from the fort. We have already seen the perimeter defenses coming online as you can see."** The camera swung to the high seven foot thick walls of Fort Blood as the massive cannons twisted into position. One could also see the many turrets that the soldiers were preparing and manning.

The man at the bar raised his glass to the screen. _'Here's to your survival…'_

"**We have also gotten confirmation that the city of Shadowdell was overrun and no survivors were reported. We can only hope-." ** The camera was twisted toward a man with the standard marine armor (1) and the standard. "ALL CIVILIANS NEED TO BE EVACUATED TO THE BUNKERS PENDING SHUTTLE LAUNCH TO SPACE! GO, NOW!" He yelled as he made his way to the wall while two other soldiers escorted the camera crew.

The camera feed cuts off.

"Colonel?" said a young males voice from behind. The man's eyes swung left as he looked at the runner. It made the other man shift. It didn't help that the scar on the man's face went from below his left eye, down to his jaw.

The runners face showed nervousness as he shifted his stance lightly. "Colonel Tokai?"

Setting the drink down and turning the rest of his body while setting the cigarette between his lips he set his emeralds on the males, who happened to be only three years older by appearance.

"What is it private…?"

The male saluted as he took a rigid stance. "Sir! Private Chambers with a message from Admiral Hellman!"

"At ease, Private. What's the message?" The Colonel took one last drag before blowing the smoke into the air and putting it out.

The runner settled into a relaxed stance. "Sir. The Admiral would like you and your squad to be ready for a mission and to be in the briefing room in ten minutes. I was not told what it was so I assume it is way above my pay grade."

The slightly younger man chuckled softly. "This _war_ is above _everyone's_ pay grade Private."

"Yes sir."

Getting up from the bar, the man was around 5'11" and even though he was shorter than the runner. He was immensely intimidating.

"I appreciate the message Private. Have a shot on me before getting back to your duties." The man gave the younger enlisted a slight salute before going to his squads barracks.

The Private stared slightly wide eyed at the Colonel as he left the bar and looked at the bartender before ordering.

**(Scene Break)**

Hibiki walked with grace towards the barracks through the many soldiers roaming the hallways that gave him a stiff salute and a look of respect and slight fear. He returned the salute before entering his barracks to see his squad mates.

Four other men. Three with the same build as their Colonel and one with a large build.

Sergeant Alex Corr. 23 years old. The team's communications specialist. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a tattoo of a cross on his chest and a tattoo on his bicep of a skull holding a knife and the words '_First on the field. Last to die.'_ wearing the standard fatigue bottoms.

Major Shane Wong. 27 years old. The team's sniper with black hair, brown eyes and his black fatigues. He had the same tattoo on his left arm of the skull and a small scar on his lips. He sat Cleaning his B72ESR Sniper Rifle.

Lieutenant Raven Wong. 27 years old. Shane's twin brother and his spotter along with the teams demolition expert. He looked to have just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing his underwear. The teams tattoo on his left arm as well. He looked as if he was just done putting together his D6 "_The Diplomat_" Handgun.

Major Marshal Rowe. 32 years old. The teams heavy weapon specialist. He had the biggest build of the team but too much bigger. You could see the muscles of his arms and legs straining against his fatigues. He had brown hair and green eyes and was currently smoking his cigar. The teams tattoo also on his left arm. He was putting his D118 "_Donkey Puncher_" Shotgun into his locker.

Hibiki looked across their faces to see he had their indefinite attention. Good. This called for complete seriousness.

"Alright ladies, suit up. We move out in ten." The whole team took to expertly undressing and dressing into their uniform and armor.

Taking and checking their weapons before loading in their ammunition. They stocked their armor with ammo and explosives as well as equipment for any situation (**Check my profile for their gear setup. Everything is in black.)**.

The entire process took less than five minutes.

Carrying his helmet under his left arm and his heavily modified B72 "BlackSaw" Assault Rifle under the other, Hibiki looked across his squad and nodded to them and began to jog out with the others close behind.

Their destination?

The briefing room.

**(Scene Break)**

The five team members walked into the briefing room and saluted to the Admiral who returned the salute.

"Have a seat Ghosts." The squad took their seats as the Admiral looked over each and every one of them. "This mission is not what you're expecting at all people. This is a diplomatic mission."

Alex raised his brow. "Sir?"

With a sigh the Admiral turned his head and grabbed a cigar and began rummaging around his desk looking for something. "Sir." The man looked up to Hibiki who threw the Admiral his lighter. The man clipped the end of the cigar and lit it before puffing it a few times. "I appreciate it son." Hellman said as he threw the lighter back to the colonel who stuck it back into the inside of his armor.

With a few more puffs of the cigar and a sigh the Admiral began again. "As I said before. This is not a drop. It's a diplomatic mission. The _Titan_ will be going to the women's planet of Mejerre to establish relations and ask for help in retaking Taarak." Once again puffing on the cigar, he watched as the looks of confusion came over the squad of men before Shane spoke up.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Sir…why the fuck are we going to ask the women of all people for help?"

"Unfortunately, Mejerre is the only planet with a civilization in this system other than us. Which means we either ask them for help or-"

"-or we fend for ourselves until extinction. Right, sir? Hibiki spoke up.

"That's what the council believes. Therefore we are to take this ship to the women's planet and we have you establish contact and begin negotiating for their help." Pausing in his brief to press a button he spoke.

"Crewman Adams. Have the _Titan_ begin preparations to pull away from the station and begin its mission."

"Roger that. The _Titan_ will be underway momentarily, Admiral."

"Thank you. Crewman Maldonado."

"Yes sir?"

The Admiral took a slightly bigger drag from his cigar before speaking again. "Contact HQ and tell them we will be away shortly."

"Aye aye, Admiral…message sent sir."

"Understood. Helmsman?"

"Sir?"

"Take us out…and don't scratch the ship this time."

A sheepish chuckle came from the other end of the com. "No promises, sir."

The Admirals eyes narrowed slightly. "_None_, Helmsman."

You could almost hear the shiver from the speaker. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good." That was all that needed to be said as he took his finger of the button and took another sigh.

…He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

First, when he got the message to go to HQ for an Admirals meeting.

Second, when he heard that the council wanted someone to go to the women's planet.

Third, when he was chosen.

And the fourth through however many times now when he had to deal with this briefing and his smartass Helmsman.

**(Scene Break)**

The helmsman at the moment was currently praying to every deity he knew as his fingers flew across the screen to his left and right.

'_Activate fusion engines. Coolant tanks at 100 percent…good. Main engines online. Sublight engines engage.'_ A momentary shift of the ship in space told of the ship beginning to start it's take off. _'Docking ramps retracted. Loading Ramps Closed. Docking clamps disengaged. Sublight at four percent back thrust. Thirteen degree left turn, NO, ten degrees…better.'_

The _Titan_ was a massive ship at 18,681.6 feet long around 5,700 meters in length and the only one of its class as a _Super Destroyer_…depending on its performance.

The ship was also outfitted with _4_ Series-8 Mass Accelerator Cannons.

_350_ missile pods carrying M42 Archer Missiles capable of firing 24 at a time.

_250_ missile pods carrying M75 Rapier Missiles capable of firing 30 at a time.

_500_ missile pods carrying M98 Howler Missiles capable of firing 20 at a time.

And finally _830_ M965 Fortress 70mm Point Defense Turrets each capable of firing nearly _3000_ rounds a minute.

The _Titan_ is capable of carrying a little over 19,000 troops. Not including the crew which numbered close to 6,000. The _Titan_ has two fighter bays capable of holding _dozens_ of fighters and bombers as well as dropships each.

Its hull was a dark metal gray with the label _"TMC-001 Titan"_ on the middle of the ship.

The ship runs off of _4_ S81/X-DFR Deuterium Fusion Reactors each capable of powering _hundreds_ of cities. These are used for the ships battles or short travels.

However, the long distance travels call for the _2_ Mark X/Z-Prototype engines. (2)

The ship was soon out in the open and away from the massive space fortress on its way towards Mejerre.

**END**

**Ok people I know it's been a while since I updated and stuff, but I've been busy and I've mainly focused on this story.**

**In my profile there is a link to the armor that the TMC wears.**

**This is the UNSC Infinity's armaments and length.**

**TMC stands for Taarak Marine Corp**

**Stay tuned for more of this fic. I'll probably focus on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vandread: A Fight for Survival**

_Any warnings given in the first chapter are the same as the rest of them._

It had been nearly 7 hours since the _TMC Infinity_ made its way from high orbit around Taarak, The Admiral ended his briefing with the Ghosts and chatted with them.

"As soon as we get there I will be traveling down to the planet with you so that they can see that we aren't sending grunts to negotiate…no offense."

Hibiki and the squad looked at him with a deadpanned expression as Alex spoke up.

"Um…offense taken…sir."

"Tough shit kid." The older man said with a chuckle.

Hibiki stood over to the side looking out the window of the briefing room at the women's planet of Mejerre simply looking at the planet and its seemingly peaceful and beautiful features.

'_I'm willing to bet my life savings that that is nothing but an image to show to foreign people who are near enough to see it…every bit of that is utter bullshit and is more than likely just as fucked up as our new colony-_' He was interrupted by the intercom blaring a voice.

"Admiral. We have six contacts 1,200 parsecs out and closing fast. Holographics indicate the small fleet is made up of two Destroyers, three Cruisers and one Carrier. Orders sir?" Asked one of the Intelligence crewmen on the bridge.

The Admiral gave a sigh before cleaning up his uniform and making his way out while speaking. "Standby to hail. I will be there shortly."

"Aye, aye."

The Admiral gave a final look back at the Ghosts before jerking his head to follow. "Let's go."

"Sir!" The squad quickly gathered their equipment before following their superior out the door to their newest destination.

**Scene Break!**

_Meanwhile, with the Mejerrian fleet._

It was routine patrol like usual for Captain Caroline Piesse.

She had been called away in the middle of her families get together dinner and her daughter had gotten angry. Not that Caroline necessarily blamed her daughter for being angry with her since she had, after all, been gone most of her daughters life.

But still. Her Fahma had been there for her when she needed her most and did a damn good job doing it.

And now she was in her command chair going over logistics of the ship to make sure they were in perfect condition. It was.

She gave a small outward puff of air as she sat the data pad down beside her. '_God I hate patrol! Why can't something interesting happen for once!_'

Well…you know what they say about karma…

An alarm went off to the right of her as she immediately swiveled her head to the CIC (1) station. "Report!"

Without looking away from the screen the CIC officer began. "Ma'am, we have a contact incoming at 1,200 and closing though they are not moving at attack speed they-!" A sharp gasp from the Admirals left caused her to swivel her head to the opposite side of the room.

"What now?!"

The utter fear in her information officers voice made her grow concerned especially when the only thing the officer said was. "M-main v-v-viewing s-screen, ma'am…"

Caroline looked ahead of her toward the main monitor before her body locked up and her subconscious screamed to her to run away from the monstrosity before it powered on its weapons.

What she saw had every officer on the bridge gape in fear.

No sooner did she begin to reign control of her mind did her communications officer speak up.

"M-ma'am. The contact is hailing us…"

Forcefully swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke. "On screen…"

As the image came up she couldn't help but widen her eyes at the screen.

'_MEN?!_'

She was forced to give up her thoughts as the man on her screen spoke.

_On the TMC Infinity!_

The Admiral looked the woman in her eyes and spoke with calmness even he had no clue where it came from.

"Greetings madam, my name is Admiral Giovanni Hellman. I am the commanding officer of the _TMC Infinity_ and its crew."

Hellman watched as the myriad of emotions flashed across the woman's face before finally settling on a mix between confusion and suspicion.

"_And what would an Admiral of the Taarak Military need for him to come into Mejerrian space?"_

Hellman kept his eyes on her constantly. Continuing to study her facial features for any hint as to a hostile gesture. "We request an audience with your leader miss…?"

…

He watched as her eyes narrowed for a split second before going back to normal.

"_Captain Caroline Piesse of the Mejerrian Navy. Commanding officer of the carrier Crusader."_

Hellman gave a nod to the women in respect which was reluctantly returned.

"Well Captain Piesse, as I said, I wish to speak to your leader."

'_There she goes with the narrowed eyes again…how…amusing._'

..

"_Admiral Hellman, what is the nature of your request?"_

Giovanni was about to speak before a slight grunt to his left garnered his attention. "Yes, Colonel?"

Hibiki stepped forward and saluted his superior before bringing his hands to his side stiffly.

"Sir. It has come for my mission to start so if I may. I would like to take over."

Hellman nodded and stepped to the side slightly and gestured for the colonel to take his place.

Hibiki gave a nod and moved into position and saluted the female Captain. "My apologies Captain Piesse for interrupting however this discussion is why I'm here now. My name is Colonel Hibiki Tokai and I am the Commanding officer of all ground forces on this ship and superior officer of the Ghost squad."

He saw curiosity make its way across the Captains features. _"Ghost squad?"_

"Yes ma'am. We are a Special Operations force put together to combat the deadliest threat to human existence."

The woman's eyebrow rose. _"What could be so bad that it calls for you to seek help from a long time enemy?"_

Hibiki stared into the woman's eyes. "Bugs, ma'am."

The Admiral and the entirety of Ghost squad along with most of the bridge crew watched as the woman's face contorted into disbelief before she burst out laughing. Her laughter rang out over the rest of the bridge and caused the ire of several of the crew.

This continued for several more seconds before she began to calm herself down. However she was struck from her amusement with a calm cold voice.

"Are you finished, _Captain_?"

She shivered and looked to the screen only to freeze as she looked to all of the faces she could see to find nothing but seriousness and slight anger that caused her to slightly stutter out. "Y-you're serious about that? It wasn't something that you said to make me laugh?"

Hibiki spoke in the same cold tone.

"Hardly…"

"_What could possibly be so bad about bugs that you would seek our help?"_

This was the point that Hellman stepped in and voiced a suggestion. "We have one of them aboard our ship in a maximum security bug cell to prevent anything from happening and you would be more than welcome to come aboard my ship and see the damn thing yourself."

The female Captain's eyes widened. _"And what makes you think that I will trust you enough to come to your ship Admiral?"_

Hellman nodded at the obvious lack of trust. "Which is why I'm offering to personally escort you from your ship to mine with only the Colonels squad and you may bring a five person protection detail with you."

The woman looked at Hellman for a few minutes as if contemplating something before giving a hesitant nod. _"Very well…I will choose five of my best to come with me. Land in the port side hangar and I will be there to meet you."_

"We will be there shortly. Until then Captain…"

The screen goes black as everyone begins to prepare for guests.

**Scene Break!**

Hellman and the Ghosts are now in the hangar that is bustling with activity of maintenance and engineering. They waked over to the Ghosts personal dropship that was black in color. The same jet black color they used for their armor and weapons colors.

Hibiki spoke out to the man in a pilots uniform leaning against the ship. "Joker, you got the ship ready and clean?"

Joker chuckled before giving a grin. "Squeaky clean just for you Colonel."

Hibiki grinned back as well as did the rest of the Ghosts who gave and received nods from and to joker while settling into their chairs. Giovanni boarded the ship followed finally by Joker who went straight to the cockpit.

As everyone settled they felt the ship begin to lift off and begin its flight to the female Carrier as Joker's voice came through the intercom. "Port side right sir?"

"Yes lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Joker put on some music as he easily maneuvered the ship towards the female fleet.

(Play Monstercat- Bassline Kickin)

Everyone in the dropship bobbed their heads to the beat, but no one ever made a sound.

However as the song ended they approached the _Crusader_ and Joker began to bring the ship into the hangar where they would then pick up their Primary objective.

The dropship shuddered ever so slightly as it settled before the door began to lower. They stood up and walked down the ramp to see the Captain and her protection detail with her.

Giovanni extended his hand to the Captain who hesitantly shook it. "If you're ready Captain we can launch immediately." She gave a nod and followed the men back into the dropship before the door closed and the took off.

Just then Jokers voice came over the intercom again. "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your restraints and remember to keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times."

The men chuckled while the women were confused which Hibiki caught onto. "Confused Captain?"

"Yes…"

"It's an old war joke from back in the civil war before the bugs began slaughtering us.

"I don't understand."

Shane began to speak for the first time. "twenty three years ago a civil war broke out on Taarak-" Caroline interrupted with a tone of surprise. "Taarak was in civil war?!"

"Yes. Many of us decided that we didn't wish to fight you anymore and wanted to make peace while the others wished to continue fighting."

This caused the women to widen their eyes in shock. _Men didn't want to fight them?!_

"However the civil war is irrelevant to the bugs other than the fact that during one of the biggest battles fought on Taarak in history. The bugs came and slaughtered all the soldiers with only a few to make it out alive."

If the women weren't shocked before, they were now. All they could do was stare at the man telling them the story with growing horror as it went on.


End file.
